Aesia
Plik:ChibiAesia.png Aesia - trzynastoletnia pegazica, ponysona Papecia. Urodziła się w Las Pegasus, potem przeprowadziła do Canterlotu, aktualnie na rok znowu mieszka w Las Pegasus. Planuje się przeprowadzić do Hoofington. Artykuł o tej postaci powstał 27 września roku 2013 o godzinie 19:27. 'Artykuł w rozbudowie!' Przedstawienie postaci Baunti, Romb, Darkness, Papeć czy też Papaja postanowiła stworzyć nową ponysonę, bo ta stara,Grey Days, miała kolorystykę zbytnio podobną do Derpy Hooves, i nie mogła przez to dawać jej obrazków na DeviantART, bo bala się, że jej kucyk trafi na Terribleponies, i aby ta nowa ponysona była bardziej "ubarwiona". Wygląd O'gólnie' right|161pxAesia to klacz o''' bardzo''' jasnej, kremowej sierści. Jest ona tak jasna, że może się wydawać, że całkiem biała. Jej grzywa jest ametystowa, średniej długości, zaczesana na prawą stronę, z grzywką na bok, trochę kręcona, rano idealnie ułożona, wieczorem to tylko sterta kłaków. Często jej włosy są niczym siano, mimo, że je myje. Bardzo często jej też wypadają w całkiem dużej ilości. Jej oczy są średniej wielkości, z krótkimi rzęsami, są koloru ostrego czerwonego. N162px|lefta kopytkach ma plamki, są koloru lapisu-lazuli. Klacz ma trochę podkrążone oczy, często są trochę sine. Gdy płacze nie wygląda tak słodko jak np. Fluttershy. Całkiem na odwrót, tedy się robi czerwona, bardziej widać, że ma podkrążone oczy. Klacz często jest we krwi, bo sobie rozdrapuje strupy, wągry i wszystko inne, z czego po rozdrapaniu wylatuje krew. Jest najwyższą klaczą w swojej klasie, a ogólnie jest na trzecim miejscu. Jej skrzydła są tylko trochę większe od skrzydeł normalnego pegaza, ale to po to, aby unieść jej całkiem ciężkie ciało. Rzadko widać ją podczas płaczu, ale rzadko też widać ją uśmiechającą się szczerze. Aesia boi się uśmiechać, bo jej zęby są żółte. Nie, nie dlatego, bo jest leniwa i ich nie myje, tylko dlatego, bo gdy była mała musiała brać bardzo silne antybiotyki, i to przez to. Gdy się śmieje, to zasłania twarz kopytkami albo skrzydłami. Ona sama uważa, że podczas śmiechu wygląda brzydko, dlatego się chowie. Na całym ciele ma malutkie blizny, razem ma ich 3,Tak na prawdę mam ich sześć razy więcej, ale nie szkodzi. : d jedną, dużą na prawym tylnym kopytku na stronie wewnętrznej, jeszcze jedną, też na prawym kopytku i od wewnętrznej strony, ale jest ona malutka i jest na przednim kopytku. Ostatnią ma na lewym tylnym kopytku od strony zewnętrznej, jest malutka, wysoko osadzona, praktycznie pod Cutie Mark'iem. A'kcesoria' Aesia zwykle nie nosi akcesorii. Tylko czasami. Ma bardzo dużo naszyjników, ale najczęściej nosi zwyczajny, z buteleczką, a w środku czerwony brokat. Czasami, na specjalne okazje, takie jak konkurs, rozpoczęcie/zakończenie roku szkolnego itd. nosi ryngraf. Jest on podobny do ryngrafu Księżniczki Celestii, ale nie jest złoty, i jest mniejszy. Hobby Hobby Aesi to RolePlay przez internet. Lubi grać z maksymalnie 3 osobami kucykami. Niestety, zna tylko dwie osoby, które biorą RP na poważnie, i mają jakieś porządne postacie. Jest Aesi z tego powodu bardzo przykro. Wie, że jest dużo osób zza granicy, co kochają RP tak, jak ona, lecz ona boi się, że podczas RP zapomni, jak się pisze dane słowo albo popełni błąd w pisowni, a Aesia nie znosi popełniać błędów i przepraszać za nie. Lubi też typ RP, w którym postacie się w sobie zakochują. Nie, nie dlatego, że jest zboczona, i chce doprowadzić do ERPG, po prostu lubi takie RP, uważa, że to słodkie. Nawet, jak postacie są tej samej płciHOMOOO OHOHOHJAFDMGFADSMH. Niestety, boi się zapytać kogokolwiek o RP, a co dopiero o RP z zakochanymi w sobie postaciami, bo boi się, że ktoś uzna to za dziwaczne albo coś. Osobowość Miła Aesia zawsze stara się być miła dla wszystkich kucyków, bo sama by chciała, aby wszystkie kucyki były miłe dla niej. Niestety, nie jest możliwe, aby była miła dla wszystkich, tak samo, jak jak to, aby wszystkie kucyki były miłe dla niej. Ona nie potrafi być wredna dla kogoś, kogo lubi albo dla kogoś, kogo w ogóle nie zna. Ona nie potrafi się zachować jak typowy dres, i tak po prostu kogoś wyzywać albo zbić. Ostrożna Klacz stara się wszystko robić idealnie, i nigdy nie popełniać błędów, z czym wiąże się ostrożność. Zawsze, gdy sprząta, i coś kłądzie na szawce, to się upewnia, że to nie może spaść, albo gdy rozmawia z kimś zza granicy to zawsze conajmniej 8 razy sprawdza, czy przypadkiem nie popełniła jakiegoś błędu w pisowni. Szczodra Klacz lubi się dzielić z innymi, bardzo lubi, gdy ktoś się cieszy albo jej dziękuje, gdy ona mu coś da, a zwłaszcza teraz, gdy już nie ma przyjaciół, więc nie ma kto jej rozweselać, to radość czerpie z pomagania i dawania innym'...' Kłótliwa Często, gdy Aesia jest pewna, że ma rację to się zaczyna kłócić, że to ona ma rację. Nie znosi, gdy ona wie coś lepiej, ale nikt jej nie wieży, i dlatego jest bardzo kłótliwa. Nie widać jej kłócącej się w miejcach publicznych prawie nigdy, jednak w domu kłóci się praktycznie co tydzień. Prawie zawsze ona zaczyna. Samolubna ...'''Jednak czasami jest całkiem na odwrót. Może czasami myśleć całkiem o sobie, i nikim więcej. Na przykład, gdy ona kupi sobie chipsy, to żadko się dzieli z kimkolwiek. Te chipsy są jej, i tylko ona je może jeść. Czasami daje swoim znajomym, ale nie więcej niż jeden na raz. Pesymistyczna Bardzo często po prostu myśli, że wszystko jest przeciwko niej, wszystko ją ciągle obgaduje i planuje jej zabójstwo. Zawsze przed konkursem boi się, że przegra, a wszyscy ją przez to wyśmieją, a jej reputacja spadnie. Zawsze, gdy idzie do nowej szkoły, czuje się tak, jak by coś ściskało ją całą i kazało jej zawrócić i już nigdy nie wracać. To strach przed tym, co się może tam stać. Co się może stać w miejscu, gdzie nie ma przyjaciół. Gdzie nikt jej nie pomoże. Małomówna Aesia praktycznie nigdy się nie odzywa. W szkole jej główne zajęcie to uczenie się na lekcjach podczas, gdy inni ze sobą rozmawiają, podpowiadają sobie nawzajem i plotkują. Na przerwie zaś jej jedynym zajęciem jest siedzenie i rysowanie w zeszycie, ewentualnie chodzenie w kółko, jak złota rybka pływająca w akwarium podczas, gdy cała klasa, ba, nawet szkoła zajmuje się gonitwami, zabawami, rozmowami i szybkim przepisywaniem zadań. Przez całe lekcje i przerwy nic nie mówi. Chyba, że ktoś się do niej pierwszy odezwie, ale nawet wtedy może się skończyć tylko na tym, że Aesia skiwnie głową. Nerwowa Boi się praktycznie wszystkiego, i prawie przez cały czas "wszystko analizuje", aby w razie czego się pochylić i zrobić unik przed piłką, która i tak leci w jej stronę zawsze, gdy się zapatrzy. Jeżeli Aesia się zmyśli, a nagle coś ją dotknie, to może nawet przestać oddychać na chwilę. Wytrzymała Bezwzględna Zwierzątko Klacz ma dwa zwierzątka. Szczura i dobermana. Oby dwa zwierzaki to samice. Aesia bardzo kocha swoje zwierzęta, z resztą jak wszystkie... jednak te należące do niej kocha jak własne dzieci. Nigdy by nie pozwoliła, aby im się stała krzywda. Historia Aesia urodziła się w '''Las Pegasus, '''6 czerwca. ''CDN...'' Cytaty "Mam tylko szczura. Domowego. A ty?" ~Odpowiedź na pytanie "Masz jakieś zwierze?" "Co? Nie słyszę cię..." ~Typowa odpowiedź. "Yhy. Tak. No. Może. Na pewno." ~W domu, gdy ktoś coś do niej mówi, gdy ma założone słuchawki, i przez to nic nie słyszy. "Nie sądzę... ale nie jestem pewna." ~"Nie" w jej wykonaniu. "Raczej tak., ale może być inaczej..." ~"Tak" w jej wykonaniu. Ciekawostki *Na początku miała się nazywać '''White Raven, ale w końcu stał się to tylko jej tytuł; *Należy do Magic Ponies Academy, grupy RPG na DeviantART; *Nazywa''' Albinę Gingerleaf ' "swoją waifu". *Infobox w jej artykule jest zepsuty.' WINA ALBINY''' Galeria left|174px aby zobaczyć całą galerię, kliknij tutaj. Przypisy Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Nastolatkowie